EP-A1-0 355 777 describes a communications apparatus, i.e. a telephone or facsimile apparatus, which includes a receiver unit that receives discriminating information for discrimination of a calling party, a memory for storing information received by the receiver unit when the calling party is unanswered, and a display unit which presents visually information stored in the memory. When the call made by the calling party is unanswered, the communications apparatus decides to store the telephone number of the calling party in the memory and displays a message on the display of the called party. This message is presented in text form on the display unit, therewith informing the called party that an attempt has been made to reach him in his absence. The called party then brings-up the stored telephone numbers onto the display unit and, if so wishing, can use the numbers to ring those persons that have attempted to reach him in his absence.
One drawback with this communications apparatus is that the called party cannot, himself, control the course of events when the calling party attempts to set-up a connection. Furthermore, a complete connection is set-up between the calling and the called parties in spite of the fact that this connection cannot be used because the called party is absent and is unable to receive the call. Another drawback is that existing telephone apparatus and facsimile apparatus must be replaced with communications apparatus that meet with the requirements of EP 0 355 777, in order to be able to utilize the function described in said patent document. Another drawback is that the communications apparatus only deals with those situations when the called party is not physically present in the vicinity of the communications apparatus. However, many situations are conceivable wherein the called party is prevented from answering the call, although being in the vicinity of his/her telephone.
Japanese Patent Application 2-219834 describes a function in a mobile communications system wherein a called mobile can allow a calling party to wait before answering the call. The user of the called mobile sends a signal informing the calling party that the call will be answered shortly and is asked to leave his/her telephone number. The telephone number is stored in a mobile telephone switching centre, whereafter the calling party is released. The calling party then waits for a reply signal from the mobile, and the mobile subsequently calls the calling party on the stored number.
One drawback with this function is that the calling party must key-in his/her telephone number himself/herself, with the subsequent risk of the wrong number being keyed-in. Another drawback is that the function is merely intended to deal with one incoming call. For instance, if the function is used when the mobile is engaged a third party attempting to call the mobile will be unsuccessful. It is necessary for the user of the mobile to answer the call from the calling party in person before he himself can make an outgoing call.
A novel and improved network architecture for cellular mobile radio systems is described in the article "Intelligent Network Architecture in the Japanese Digital Cellular Standard--PDC ", published in "Ericsson Review", No. 3, 1994. The article also mentions novel types of services that will be available in the future. One example of such services mentioned in the article is the Incoming Call Selection which enables the called subscriber, the mobile B-subscriber, to either choose to receive the call or to forward the call in accordance with individually predetermined criteria. For instance, the B-subscriber can predefine those calls that shall be allowed to pass through and how calls that are not passed through shall be dealt with. The service is then used automatically for each incoming call request during the time period predefined by the B-subscriber.